Crash of the Waves
by Midget88
Summary: After the fight with Oliver, Ryan finds comfort in someone least expected
1. Prolouge

"Crash of the Waves" (1/1)   
  
Author: Buffster   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters   
  
Summary: Right after the fight with Oliver on "The Rivals"   
  
He sat with his head low, his hands pressed against his head, as if trying to erase the horrible memories of the past few weeks. He had no idea what had possessed him to take down Oliver, maybe because the guy was taunting him. Using Marissa as bait to finally make Ryan sink.   
  
He couldn't get the image of her disgusted look when she found Oliver on the ground. The way her eyes gave her the accusing glare. He hated it. He hated her. He hated everyone. Did no one see that Oliver is a bad guy? Of course not. This is NewPort. In order to make someone see something, it would have to confirmed and then gossiped about.   
  
He was alone.   
  
"Ryan? Are you..okay?" A hesitant voice asked, and the presence of another person asked as they came up to him on the beach. He sighed, unsure of whether or not he wanted to talk.   
  
"It's about Coop and Oliver, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern. It was then when he noticed the dejected look on her face. A sense of loneliness that he had never noticed before. She was unhappy.   
  
His silence answered her question.   
  
"Wow, you certaintly like to talk." She said, sounding annoyed that he wouldn't talk to her. He glared at her.   
  
"Look, Ryan...I know that I'm not like the first person you run to. I don't even know if you run, but I'm sure if you did you'd run to Cohen or Coop, or maybe even Luke before me, but..I'm here now. So try me." She said, casually waving her hand around. She sighed, this was going to much harder than she expected. This guy was like a rock, she had to break him down. So she did something she doesn't do often. She spoke the truth.   
  
"For what it's worth. I don't trust him. Never have." She whispered. He looked at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. Summer caring for someone other than herself? He knew he shouldn't judge her by some of the things she did, but she was known for just caring about herself.   
  
"You don't?' He asked cautiously, but at the same time sounding like a lost little boy. She shooked her head and met his eyes. Sincercity shown in them, showing him she was serious.   
  
"So what we do we do now?" She asked, uncertainty in her voice. He shrugged, finding himself easing into the conversation.   
  
"What can we do? Marissa isn't listening to me on this one..Maybe you could try talking to her." He said, the hope coming back into his voice.   
  
"Please. If she won't listen to you, there's the same possibility she won't listen to her best friend..or well, me." She said, looking away so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Too late.   
  
"Summer." He whispered softly.   
  
"God, I'm sorry. This is so lame. I mean, of course Coop is my best friend." She said, quickly wiping at her eyes.   
  
"I don't believe you."   
  
"I don't care." She said, stubborness in her voice. She was showing her weakness, how was Ryan getting to her like this?   
  
"You should. I'm sorry if I took her from you." He said quietly, studying her profile. She gulped and kept her gaze focused on the water.   
  
"I'm alone, Ryan." She said truthfully. Why was she admitting this? She, Summer Roberts, was strong, not this weak girl.   
  
Ryan didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her she wasn't, but what good was that? He knew nothing about her and the best thing to do right now was remain silent, let her get control of her thoughts. He wrapped his arm aorund her, and she leaned into him, truly feeling safe for the first time in awhile.   
  
"When did things get so screwed up?" She whispered. He grasped her shoulder.   
  
"They always have been. Right now this is the first time it's surfacing." He sighed. She smelled like cocunuts. It was refreshing.   
  
"It sucks."   
  
Silence overcame the two, letting them ponder their thoughts, their path. The sound of the phone startled them both, causing them to jump apart, as if they had done something wrong.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Dude, it's me. You should come home." Seth's voice greeted him. Ryan ran a hand through his hair.   
  
"Why?" He asked, already knowing the answer.   
  
"They heard about the fight. Trust me, come home now, deal with the great Sandy wrath, and then it's over." Seth advised.   
  
"Be right there." With that, he turned the phone off and turned to Summer, who met his gaze.   
  
"Time for me to head back to reality." He said dissappointed. She nodded and something overcame him and he pulled her into his arms. She breathed in his scent, savoring the fact that she felt safe.   
  
"You need a ride home?" He offered. She shook her head.   
  
"I think I want to stay away from reality at the moment." She said, smiling softly. He nodded and began to walk away.   
  
Summer began to let her thoughts run along when his voice called out to her.   
  
"And Summer?"   
  
She turned around meeting his gaze.   
  
"You're not alone anymore." He said genuinely.   
  
A smile lit up her face and she waved. As soon as he left, she fell back onto the sand, thinking about the strange turn of events. Listening to the crash of the waves made the world seem like such a perfect place. A private place. For her. And For Ryan. 


	2. Begining of a Beauitful Friendship

~Chapter 2~  
  
She sighed as she entered the school. Time to put on her happy face, the "I'm-Okay-With-Being-Friends" smile. She smoothed down her skirt and saw Marissa. She started to head over there when she saw Ryan as well. He looked broken.   
  
She instantly relived the past night. It was a werid night. Who would have thought that her and Ryan Atwood would have become friends? Well, at least she thought they were friends. Maybe it would be nice having him as a friend. Sure, he was the silent, brooding type but maybe she needed someone like that in her life.   
  
"Coop!" She called out, but Marissa didn't hear her. She made her way to Oliver and smiled brightly at him. Summer couldn't help but feel a knot twist in her stomach. There was something wrong with this guy. He was after her Coop. She could deal with Ryan stealing her best friend, but not this psycho guy.   
  
She then watched as Ryan walked up to Marissa. She saw Marissa snap at him and Oliver giving him a smug smile, and she watched them walk away from Ryan, leaving him in the dark. She walked up to him.   
  
"Ryan?" She said softly. He walked away from her, too embarrassed that she witnessed the scene. Afraid. She hurried up next to him.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me." She said, glaring at him. He stopped and looked at her.  
  
"I don't feel like talking." He grunted and with that, he walked away. Oh well, let him brood.  
  
She let out a sigh and turned around, only to be hit with the same feeling Ryan had felt only a mere seconds ago. Seth and Anna being "cute" or whatever they were. Stupid little pixie. Stupid Seth. Seth looked up and met eyes with Summer, waving. Anna turned around and did the same thing.  
  
Smile, Summer, smile. She smiled and waved back, quickly turning and walking to her next class, wishing she was back at the beach.  
  
~  
  
He didn't mean to bite her head off. He just..Marissa made him mad and when he gets mad, he had the tendency to turn away from others. He had once told Marissa he had trusted her. Now he couldn't wrap his mind around that.  
  
He still loved her. Didn't know if that was possible considering he was losing trust in her. How could she not see it? Oliver was a fraud, a guy trying to steal another guy's girl.   
  
He wished he could be back at the beach. It had been a weird night, he never imagined he would end up spending the night sitting at a beach with Summer. It was a good weird though, a weird he wouldn't mind experiancing again.  
  
He saw Marissa by herself for once and went up to her.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked, pleading with her. She sighed.  
  
"No. Ryan, I told you I couldn't do this anymore. You're not the same person anymore." She said quietly, not wanting to make a scene. He felt frustration flow through his body.  
  
"Stop saying that." He said, his voice tight. She looked up in surprise.  
  
"Stop saying what?" She asked.  
  
"That you can't do this anymore. You make it sound like a chore. Dammit, Marissa, if I was such a burden to you then why did you stay with me?" He snapped. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Ryan, I didn't mean it like that. You're jealous and I'm tired of being in the middle of it. Oliver is my friend and you can't give him a chance and I don't understand why."   
  
"Because you're blind! Don't you see it, he's after you! And he won, and he broke through us, broke through trusting each other, because he's manipulative." Ryan yelled. Marissa looked away, angry.  
  
"It's over." She whispered. Ryan shrugged, trying to ignore the pain nawing through him.  
  
"Fine. Have a good life." He said and walked away.   
  
~  
  
"Why Summer, you came here to see me. How nice." Seth greeted as he opened the door. Summer fidgeted from foot to foot.  
  
"Actually, I'm here to see Ryan. Is he here?" She asked. Seth looked surprise.  
  
"No, he mumbled something about going to the beach and left. Why?" He asked, the suprise still evident in his voice.  
  
"Oh okay. Thanks Cohen!" She said, and with the wave of a hand she left, leaving Seth in utter shock. Why was she looking for Ryan?  
  
~  
  
"Bad day?" Summer guessed as she walked up to Ryan. His eyes kept focused on the water.  
  
"Bad day, bad week, bad everything. I had a fight with Marissa." He said softly.   
  
"I figured. What happened?" She asked, her dark hair falling in her face.  
  
"It's over." Was all he could muster up. She nodded slowly.  
  
"It really is just me and you, huh?" She asked. He looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, it is." She said casually. Silence overcame them.  
  
"About earlier.."   
  
"Whatevs. I'm used to it." She said. He shook his head.   
  
"No. You didn't deserve that. It's me and you against all of them. We can't turn from each other." He argued. Summer felt all glowy on the inside. Someone cared. Someone actually cared from her.   
  
"Thanks." She said, trying to hid eher true feelings.  
  
"For what?" He asked, confused.  
  
"For being my friend." She fell back into the sand, not caring how dirty she got or how much sand ended up in her hair. Ryan fell back with her and they both looked up into the sky.  
  
"Well we both need someone. And I have a feeling we have a long road ahead of us."   
  
TBC.. 


	3. And The Beat Goes On

~Chapter 3~  
  
"So, Ryan, the craziest thing happened last night." Seth began as he walked into the poolhouse. Ryan raised his eyebrows at him, nodding for him to move on.  
  
"Summer came over. But it wasn't me she was looking for, it was you. I thought at first she had us switched up, but as soon as I mentioned you were at the beach, she left before I could say anything else. I was left speechless and this, my friend, has never happened. Therefore, it frightens me." He rambled. Ryan gave him an amused look. Seth was never very good at keeping his emotions in check. He was jealous.   
  
"So it leads me to my final question, why was Summer looking for you? Was it a school thing? Was it a 'I need your help' thing? Are you guys working together to bring the town down?" The questions kept coming from him.   
  
"Summer and I are friends." Was all he got out of Ryan. Seth stood in shock.  
  
"I just talked and talked, andd you sum it up in 5 words? I will never understand it. Wait." He said, finally realizing the impact of his words. "You and Summer are friends? Summer Roberts? My Summer?"   
  
At 'My Summer', Ryan shot Seth a look.  
  
"Shouldn't you be saying 'My Anna'?" He questioned.   
  
"So how are you getting to school today?" He quickly changed the subject. Right then the door opened and in came Summer.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" She asked Ryan and saw Seth. She immediatly froze but gathered herself before letting her emotions take control.  
  
"Hey..Cohen." She said cheerfully. Seth's mouth just hung in the air. He shot a look at Ryan who just shrugged.  
  
"See you later, man." Ryan said as he headed outside with Summer, leaving Seth in shock. He stood for a few moments before looking around the room.  
  
"I must be on one of those hidden camera shows." He said aloud.  
  
~~  
  
"And then, Summer came into my house. She proved what Ryan said right. Their friends. Isn't that weird?" Seth said to a bored Anna. She rested her chin on her hand, trying to ignore her gut feeling. Seth was still in love with Summer and basically any guy who got close to her, he got jealous of.   
  
"Anna? You there?" He asked. Anna snapped back to reality, suddenly irritated. She shot him a look, which he blatantly ignored.  
  
"So what do you think about this?" He asked. Anna sighed.  
  
"I think it's good Summer found someone." She said, knowing it was only make him mad. Seth let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"But this someone is Ryan. I mean, what if they end up together?" He asked, worried by the thought. Anna stood up.  
  
"Seth, maybe you should rethink some things."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're obviously not over Summer. So maybe you need to think about who you really want to be with." She said and walked away.  
  
~~  
  
Marissa came up to Summer, looking like a train wreck. Despite everything that Marissa has done, Summer could not help but feel sympathy for her best friend.  
  
"Coop, what's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Tears welled up in Marissa's eyes.  
  
"Ryan and I broke up." She choked out. Summer looked away. She couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Marissa by being on Ryan's side.  
  
"I'm so sorry. What happened?" She asked, leading Marissa to a bench.   
  
"He's just so jealous of Oliver, but honestly Sum, Oliver is not a bad guy. He has his probelms but who doesn't?" She said, anger seeping into her voice. Summer remained silent, only sparking Marissa's anger.  
  
"Do you agree with him?! Do you think Oliver is a bad guy?!" She said, her voice slowly rising. Summer waved her hands around.  
  
"Calm down, Coop. I don't think he's a bad guy, I just don't really trust him." She explained. Marissa calmed down.  
  
"You don't know him. If you knew him, you would see he's not a bad guy." She pleaded. Summer felt helpless, she could never trust this guy, but she didn't feel like getting on Coop's bad side.  
  
"I'll give him a chance." She said, faking a smile. Marissa hugged her tightly.  
  
"Thank you, Sum! You won't regret it." She said, and walked away. Summer sat on the bench, looking around feeling more burdened than ever.  
  
~~  
  
"You what?!" Ryan said, trying hard not to sound mad. He and Summer were at Summer's house and she had just informed him about giving Oliver a chance. She took him by the shoulders.  
  
"Just because I'm giving him a chance does not mean a thing. I will never trust him and I will be on your side. I'm just doing this to get Coop off my back." She explained. Ryan sighed and leanded against the chair. He shot her a look.  
  
"Be careful."   
  
"I know. I know." She said, rolling her eyes. Did he think she was stupid? Of course she would be careful.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Trust him. Ryan, I know. But think of it this way, if I hang out with them more, than I can keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't try anything on Coop." She said, giving him a look. He sighed.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you either." He said softly. He couldn't believe how quickly things have changed. Him and Summer haven't been hanging out for too long, a couple of days, but he already felt as if he knows everything about her. He studied her for a moment.  
  
"So how have you been lately?" He asked. She looked up, startled.  
  
"Fine." Was her one-worded retort.  
  
"I mean with Seth."  
  
"What about him? He's with Anna. May him and his pixie chick be happy, but I'm moving on." She said, trying to sound confident.   
  
"Moving onto who?" Ryan asked, seeing right through her act. She nodded slowly.  
  
"I'm not that far ahead yet." She said casually.   
  
"You'll find someone." He said, opening up his AP English book. She watched him study, the way he intently read the words, absolving all the information. He looked really cute. His cell phone rang, causing her to jump.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.   
  
"Where you at?" Seth asked. He sighed and mouthed "Seth" to Summer, who made a face.  
  
"I'm busy." Ryan said avoiding the subject.  
  
"You're with her, aren't you?" Seth asked.  
  
"Yes." Ryan responded, closing his eyes. He wasn't really in the mood for Seth to jump to conclusions.  
  
"Oh...mind if I hang out with you guys?" Seth asked.   
  
"Actually, I was leaving in a few minutes so it would be kind of pointless." Ryan lied. Now he would have to leave but he had a feeling Summer wouldn't want Seth over.   
  
"Oh alright. Well I'll see you in a little while." Seth said, hanging up the phone. Ryan started to pack his stuff up and shot Summer a apologetic look.  
  
"Sorry, I figured you wouldn't want him here." He said. She nodded slowly and shot him a bright smile.   
  
"Thanks. I'll see you." She said as Ryan walked out. She went to the window and watched him drive away, trying to push down the feeling of sadness that he was gone. Was she starting to fall for Ryan? 


	4. Alone Again

The shrill sound of the alarm made her jump from her bed. Realizing it was just an alarm, she hit it and fell back into the bed, pulling the pillow over her head, wishing for it to be Saturday. A Saturday back on the beach with no worries, no Seth Cohen, just the bright sun tanning her. She sighed as she slowly got out of bed, Summer Roberts never wasted a minute, she had to get up and make herself look good.   
  
She spent the entire night up, up until about 5 AM when she finally fell asleep. Just the thought about having a crush on Ryan was more than enough to make a girl want to spend the entire day in. Not because he wasn't cute or anything, he is beyond hot, but because he's Marissa's, her best friends, ex.  
  
Then there was Cohen. She still had feelings for him, but they weren't as strong as they once were. Seth seemed different lately. Or maybe Summer is different. Something is different and she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing.  
  
~  
  
"So are you and Summer best friends now or something?" Seth asked, badgering Ryan, who shot him a warning look.  
  
"We're friends. That's all." He said, letting out a sigh. Seth raised his hands in the air.  
  
"Calm down, amigo. I have a reason for asking this time, and before you think it's my jealously. I have an important announcement to make." He paused for a dramatic effect.  
  
"I am choosing Summer."  
  
Ryan almost choked out the drink he had just taken a sip of.  
  
~  
  
Anna sighed as she walked through the hall, unable to keep the unhappy expression off her face. She knew Seth didn't want her. He wanted Summer. He always has.  
  
She had always known he did, but she just pushed it down. It felt so right to be chosen, to be the one wanted the most. Guess not.   
  
She saw Summer enter the school, confidence in her every move. What was it about her that drew guys to her? Sure, she was much nicer now, but just a few mere months ago, she was a grade A bitch.   
  
And now she is going to break up with Seth. As if on cue, he headed into the school. She sighed and made her way to him, about to break up with the one guy she actually cared for.  
  
Life can be so sucky sometimes.  
  
~  
  
Summer walked with her head high, trying desperatly to look confident, although she was pretty sure, she looked like an insecure little girl.   
  
"Summer!" She turned and saw Seth running to catch up to her. She put herself in defense mechanism mode.  
  
"What do you want, Cohen?" She asked, walking still.  
  
"You."   
  
She froze and turned to him. Unable to keep a straight face, he started to smile.  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry. In the movies, the macho guy always say that but once it came out of my mouth, I realize how corny it was." He said, starting to ramble.  
  
"Cohen!" Summer said, tapping her foot. She tried to control the sudden butterflies in her stomach.  
  
"Look, Anna and I broke up. I want to be with you." He said, sounding more like himself. Summer looked away, thinking about it. Seth took a step closer, only to be shocked when Summer took a step back.  
  
"No." She said, raising her eyes to him. He froze, staring at her in shock.  
  
"No?" He repeated.  
  
"No." Summer said more confidently. Seth ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Wha-ho-why? Don't you have feelings for me?" He asked, stuttering.  
  
"I just don't see you in that way anymore." She said casually, trying hard to bitch her way out of it.  
  
"Is this a popularity thing or something? I know I'm not up to par with normal guys, but come on." He said, still unable to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"Look, Cohen, you're a good guy and all, and I did have feelings for you. But that's over, so maybe I'll see you around." She said, and with the wave of a hand, she was walking away from him.  
  
He stood in the hall, unsure of what to do. Rejection was a familarity with him, but now it actually hurt. A lot.  
  
~  
  
He couldn't concentrate on the words in the book. Seth's words kept ringing in his head.  
  
"I am choosing Summer."  
  
It was like the damn "Small World" song. Going 'round and round in his head and for some reason, he still could not grasp it.  
  
He knew Seth had feelings for Summer and vice versa. He just could never see it happening with them.  
  
Or maybe he was jealous. He never knew anymore. He enjoyed time with Summer, maybe more than he should. Maybe he was just setting himself up for more hurt. It would never work.   
  
Seth passed him a note.   
  
"Summer turned me down."  
  
Ryan glanced up in surprise.  
  
"Why?" He wrote back. Seth threw the note back at him.  
  
"Don't know. Think there might be another guy." Ryan froze and saw Seth glaring at him. He knew what he would have to do. Choose between Summer and Seth.  
  
~  
  
The bell rang and he ran into her in the hall. They studied each other and Summer couldn't help but stare at him in concern.  
  
"You okay?" She asked, tilting her head.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"Ry-"  
  
"Look Summer, I know this sudden and I've had a good time being friends and all, but I think we should stop." He said, and walked away before she could respond.  
  
~  
  
She rested her chin against he knees as she stared at the ocean ahead. Why did Ryan break off the friendship so fast? Was it because she turned Cohen down? Did Cohen tell him too?  
  
She felt a tear slip down her cheek and let out an angry huff. She did not cry. Not over a friendship. A 2 week friendship that meant nothing.  
  
Nothing.   
  
She sucked at lying to herself.  
  
She couldn't help but look behind her every few minutes. Their spot felt so cold without him. But she knew the truth. He was never coming.   
  
She was alone again. 


	5. Reunited?

He stared up at the ceiling, contemplating his actions earlier. He hadn't meant to be so cold to her. It was just easier to be cruel rather than be kind. To shove her away instead of sneaking around it.   
  
But the flash of hurt and confusion in her eyes was too hard. It was quick too. Summer wasn't one to show her emotions too much. She did it sometimes, but would usually cover it up. And he saw her cover it up today.  
  
He didn't want to lose her as a friend. She was there for him when Marissa and Seth left him in the cold.  
  
So why was he turning away the one person who seemed to believe in him?  
  
  
  
He heard a knock at the door and saw her.  
  
"What do you want?" His voice came out rougher than he had intended. She looked hurt and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. But..you have to understand.." She pleaded.  
  
"If you came here to lecture me, save your breath." He mumbled, anger seeping through him.  
  
"Why are you being so unfair?" She cried, throwing her hands around in frustration.  
  
"Because you don't believe me!! You made me feel like crap, Marissa!" He yelled. She took a step back, unsure.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, okay?!"  
  
"Whatever." He said, turning his back from her.  
  
"I miss you." She whispered and took a step closer to him. He closed his eyes, trying to push her away.   
  
~~~  
  
She closed her eyes painfully. Why did he turn away from her? Was it because of Cohen? If it was, she was going to kick Cohen. He found every way to make her feel bad. First with him and Anna, now him turning Ryan against her.  
  
She rested her head against her knees, trying so hard to disappear. When had things gotten so complicated?  
  
Was she starting to have feelings for Ryan?  
  
No.   
  
Yes.  
  
Unsure.  
  
Coop was her best friend and liking Ryan would only cause serious damage. Although Coop has not been the best friend lately. Although, it wasn't like Summer was much better now that she was wondering if she had feelings for him.  
  
She needed him though. Even as a friend.  
  
And she deserved some answers about the sudden ending of their friendship.  
  
And Summer Roberts gets what she deserves.  
  
~~~  
  
"So what you want to get back together?" He asked, his voice low. He didn't have to turn to hear the small smile in her voice.  
  
"I do."   
  
"What the hell?!" He snapped and spun around, "You think you can just take me back whenever you want to! What happened? Did Oliver move on or something?"  
  
"Oliver is gone."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He left to go be with his parents for awhile. We're keeping contact, but Ryan, I miss you so much." She whispered.  
  
Silence filled the room and Ryan sat in the bed, trying to wrap his head around this. Marissa sat down next to him . After a minute or two, she took his hand. He sighed softly and stared straight ahead, knowing what was about to come.  
  
She then kissed him. A Long, hard kiss.  
  
But everything that he used to feel with her was gone. Dead.  
  
They pulled apart and heard a cough, causing them to jump. Ryan's heart jumped.  
  
Summer.  
  
"Sorry, uh, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said nervously, trying to cover it up. Marissa smiled and took Ryan's hand.  
  
"It's fine. What..what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, I..I had to ask Ryan for some advice on the Cohen matter." She lied. She could feel his eyes boring into her.   
  
"So are you two back together?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"I don't know. I'm hoping so." Marissa said, glancing at Ryan. He pulled his hand from her and grunted.  
  
"You both should go." He said.  
  
"Okay, bye!" Summer said and basically flew out of there.  
  
Marissa gave him a pout.  
  
"Alone time?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need time to think about it." He said softly. She stood up and made a sound of annoyance.  
  
"If you need time then maybe we shouldn't be back together." She said angrily and left, slamming the door.  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey." Seth said knocking on the door.   
  
"Hey."  
  
"Marissa here?" Seth asked, making it clear he heard the door slam. He got a nod out of Ryan.  
  
"Sorry man."  
  
"Summer was here too." Ryan said, suddenly angry. Seth stared at him, sensing the anger.  
  
"Whoa, where is this hostility coming from?"  
  
"Seth, I'm going to be friends with Summer again. But I want you to know there is nothing between us like that. I wouldn't do that to you." Ryan said sternly.  
  
"Look, I know I have been kind of weird about the whole Summer thing, but I was jealous. When she turned me down, I couldn't figure out why and I was mad and I blamed you. But if you want to be friends with Summer, then that's fine." Seth said genuinely.   
  
He nodded softly.  
  
But he knew the truth.  
  
Even if he wanted Summer as a friend, he knew she wouldn't take him back so easily. 


	6. Unexpected

"Hey" He mumbled as he sat down next to her at the lunch table. She glanced up in suprise and looked away, avoiding his glance.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked, trying her hardest to push him away like he had done to her.  
  
"Summer, look, I know you could probably think up ways to kill me." He stopped, hesitating as her eyes met his dead-on, giving him the "I'm Summer Roberts, Queen of the World" look.   
  
"Look, I know I haven't been the best of friend lately and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."  
  
No words could describe how awkward the next few moments were. She remained silent, tracing the lines of the table with her finger. Ryan couldn't stand the silence, he wanted to jump up and shake her, kiss her, whatever. He just wanted to hear her voice.  
  
"You did it because of Cohen, right? Because he suspected something between us when I turned him down?" She kept her voice cool and causal.  
  
"Yes." He whispered. He looked up and saw a look of disgust in her eyes. Without a word, she stood up and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm before she could and met her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't..I don't know what else to say besides that. I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't know what else to do. But trust me, Summer, nothing like that will happen again. I need you in my life." She looked at him in shock, and he couldn't help but feel suprised at the words. Why was he admitting to needing her? Did he need her? He usually did not need anyone.  
  
"You don't need me, Ryan. I know your type. Tough guy. Loners. And I'm the girl that can be flicked away. Do me a favor and don't talk to me." She whispered. She yanked her arm away and walked away. Neither of them noticed Marissa watching the scene, a look of shock upon her face.  
  
~  
  
"Are you with her?" The accusation bit right into him,causing him to move away from her. This only made her more suspicious.  
  
"Answer me. Is this why you turned me down?" She whimpered.   
  
"Dammit, no. The reason we're not together is because you blew it. You did not trust me. And that is why we are not together. Don't put this on Summer." He snapped.  
  
She studied him for a moment.  
  
"So nothing is going on?" She asked, pleading for him to confirm they were just friends.  
  
"We're friends. That's all." He said, ignoring the tug in his stomach telling him otherwise. He turned and started to walk away, leaving Marissa with a dubious look on her face.  
  
~  
  
She felt like hell. No doubt in her mind about it. And here she was at the beach, trying to forget about everything. She had no idea why she still came to the place, it only reminded her of him.  
  
Damn him.  
  
He seemed so sincere in pleading with her this morning. And she did miss his friendship. It just seemed to easy though. He hurt her so much by turning away from her, and now when he gets approval, he wants their friendship back.  
  
Screw it.  
  
She didn't need him.  
  
Hell, she was Summer. She was Miss Independent. Strong.   
  
Weak is more like it.   
  
She hated telling herself to be strong when the only place she wished she could be was in his arms.   
  
No.  
  
She can't let herself become this person. This love-sick puppy.   
  
She wrapped her arms around herself, sheltering herself from the world.  
  
"Hi."   
  
She remained silent, trying to calm herself. Ryan sat down next to her, and she couldn't help but feel the warmth emitting from his body.  
  
She wanted him.  
  
"Hey." Was the brilliant response she came up with. He leaned back on his palms.  
  
"I know you hate me, but, this spot looked too sad without me." He said, trying to lighten up the situation.   
  
She stayed silent.  
  
"Look, Summer-"  
  
He was cut off by the feel of her lips crashing down on his. 


End file.
